


Money Well Spent

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikinis, Brainwashing, Collars, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Technology, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Would you say splurging on a mind-controlled bimbo slave to service your every need is money well spent?  One guy named Matt certainly thinks so...
Relationships: Husband/Slave, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Money Well Spent

[Disclaimer]

This is a wholly original story and a complete work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any actual person or places is entirely coincidental.

** Money Well Spent  **

On this snowy winter day, Matt savored his first day off in months as he leaned back on his living room couch, only vaguely listening to the news on TV while glancing out the window at the steady snowfall coming down. It started sometime last night and when he woke up this morning there was already a foot of snow on the ground. Lucky he had the day off anyway! 

Matt considered himself a lucky man indeed. He could relax at home without a care in the world…as a gorgeous buxom blonde knelt between his legs and sucked on his cock. This woman was a sex goddess from head to toe, her perfect bimbo body dripping with erotic appeal as she wore nothing but a sling see-through bikini and a collar around her neck. You’d think she’d be freezing in this getup but the dull chill floating in this heated living room didn’t seem to faze her as she was utterly fixated on servicing Matt’s cock, her tongue running up and down his shaft with the skill of a professional porn star as she gulped down every inch of his meat. Her eyes looked up at him with a strange emptiness that disturbed some but for Matt it only made him hornier. 

What’s this woman’s name, you ask? Matt didn’t know and didn’t care. He just called her “Slave” because that’s what she was. He didn’t believe it when an old college buddy of his told him about a special service that sold bimbo sex slaves but when he checked it out he just had to have one. Matt had no idea who this woman used to be. For all he knew she was some housewife with a gambling problem, having fallen into the company’s hands to pay off her debts. Whatever the reason, the company got hold of her and molded her body to the peak of erotic perfection. Once they snapped that collar around her neck, her mind became theirs too. Matt didn’t know how it worked but the collar she wore at all times was the key to a customer’s control over their new slave. It purged all thoughts from her mind and made her a ready and obedient servant to anyone she was registered to. 

Matt smiled as he pulled out his phone. Slave could respond to verbal commands just fine (he loved it when she responded with “Yes, Master”) but the company also installed a special app on his phone to manipulate their property in other ways. One of Matt’s favorite features of the app was the ability to save certain favorite commands that he’d use regularly to make things faster and easier. He clicked on the “Slave” tab in the app and scrolled down his already extensive list of saved commands to the one he wanted. 

_Get me a beer._

Matt pressed the button and his phone emitted a high-frequency tone that was barely audible to human ears. Slave’s collar picked up on it and she immediately froze mid-suck, her mind processing the new command. She was frozen for only a split second before she removed his cock from her mouth, stood up and marched out of the room in an almost robot-like fashion. Matt heard her enter the kitchen and open the fridge. A few moments later Slave returned with a can of beer in her hands and handed it to him. 

“Good job, Slave,” he said with a grin. 

“Thank you, Master. This slave lives to serve,” Slave replied in an emotionless, robotic tone. 

“Now get back to sucking.”

“Yes, Master.”

Again, without any hesitation, Slave responded to her Master’s command immediately and went back to sucking his cock. He couldn’t see it from his angle but Slave immediately became wet as soon as her lips touched his cock, her body trained to feel immediate arousal when in contact with her Master. Matt smiled again as he opened his beer and raised it to his lips to take a sip…until the front door swung open and a cold wind made him shiver terribly. Slave, of course, didn’t react at all as a bundled-up figure carrying a snow shovel hurried inside and shut the door behind them. 

“Damn it’s cold!” said Sally, Matt’s wife as she rubbed her hands together to desperately warm up now that she was inside. Matt frowned at the interruption but ordered Slave to help his wife get undressed. She quickly got up and did so, taking Sally’s coat and scarf and putting them in the hall closet. 

“Thank you, Slave,” said Sally. She always tried to be complimentary to Slave, even though she technically didn’t really hear it at all. Whatever the collar was doing to her mind it left it too blank to fully appreciate any sort of compliment. Slave responded nonetheless, though. 

“You’re welcome, Mistress. This slave lives to serve.”

It was Sally’s turn to frown as she watched Slave return to her position between her husband’s legs. Sally pulled off her cap and let her dark hair flow down her shoulders before tugging on the sleeves of her turtleneck sweater to give herself some makeshift mittens. When it was all done she sat down on the couch next to her husband and gave him a dirty look as he finally sipped his beer. 

“I know it’s your vacation and all but you could’ve at least helped a _little_ with the snow shoveling,” she said dryly. Matt just smiled and didn’t answer her, focusing on the sweet sensation of Slave’s tongue. Sally frowned again as she watched Slave’s head bob back and forth as she obediently sucked her husband’s cock. 

“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into getting us a brainwashed sex slave. It’s so wrong!”

“Oh really? I don’t hear you complaining much when Slave has her tongue in your pussy,” Matt replied with a mischievous grin. 

“I let her do that mainly for _your_ benefit, not mine. I know how much seeing two women together turns you on. I admit, it’s nice to have an extra pair of hands around here to help with chores but it kind of defeats the purpose when you shove all of your work onto her. I should’ve dragged your lazy butt off this couch and forced you to do half of the shoveling. How you convinced me to do all of it I have no idea…”

Matt sighed. He was getting a little annoyed by his wife’s moaning and groaning and decided to put a stop to it. He pulled out his phone again and opened the app. This time, instead of clicking on the tab labeled “Slave”, he clicked on the tab labeled “Wife Slave.” Sally watched Matt, confused as to what he was doing. She knew about the app of course and how it could be used to control Slave but she didn’t know what he was planning to do with Slave at this moment. Little did she know that Matt had plenty of commands saved here for Sally as well, including his favorite one for diffusing situations like this.

_Take off your clothes and standby._

As soon as he clicked the button, the phone emitted the command tone again. Slave was unfazed by it but Sally immediately relaxed and her expression went blank. She quickly stood up and proceeded to take off all of her clothes, the removal of her turtleneck sweater revealing a collar identical to Slave’s around her neck. The company that sold them Slave also sold individual collars that customers can put on specific people that they want to enslave. There was no way Sally would ever approve of buying a sex slave so he bought this collar first to use on her. He intended just to use it to make her accepting of having a slave around but once he discovered what all he could do with Slave he couldn’t help expanding on the capabilities of his wife’s collar. It would raise too many questions if Sally were to become a slave full time so he programmed her to be oblivious of the collar and to retain no memory of their “playtime” sessions together…

Once Sally was completely naked she stood before her husband/Master as stiff as a rod, awaiting new orders in her standby position.

“Good girl,” Matt said evilly. “Slave has an extra bikini upstairs. Go put it on and come back. 

“Yes, Master. Your wife slave will obey,” she said in the same robotic tone Slave used. She disappeared up the steps and reappeared a few minutes later, her boobs bouncing with each step. Her breasts definitely weren’t as big as Slave’s but Matt discovered that he could pay the company a modification fee to help his wife “perk up” a little bit. He’d be saving for that next. 

When Sally returned to the living room, Slave was standing in her standby position in front of Matt. Sally took her place next to Slave and the two of them waited for Matt’s next command. Matt leaned back and smiled, his cock twitching with excitement as he gazed upon these two obedient lovelies that were his to command. 

“Make out with each other,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Master,” they replied in unison. 

The two slaves faced each other and embraced, locking their lips together in an erotic lesbian kiss. Slave pressed her chest against Sally’s and her massive tits completely enveloped hers, all while Sally ran her hands down Slave’s waist and groped her plump ass. Matt jerked off while he watched them and when he had his fill he snapped his fingers, prompting them both to stop and return to their standby positions.

“Sally, when playtime is over, please get off my back about the house chores. I love you but I worked hard to afford bringing Slave into this house and I want to use her to her full potential. In fact, for the next week, how about you do _all_ the chores? That way Slave and I can fuck without interruption.”

“Yes, Master. Your wife slave will do all the chores,” Sally responded, her subconscious accepting the command and formulating the thoughts that would justify to her conscious mind her doing all the house chores over the coming week. 

“Now Slave has been getting me good and hard but I want to finish this hard-on with a bang. Slave, sit on my lap so I can blow this load into your pussy. Sally, I want you to masturbate while sucking on my balls. When I finish up, you can lick my cum out of Slave’s pussy.”

“Yes, Master. This slave exists to serve.”

“Yes, Master. Your wife slave exists to serve.”

Slave and Sally quickly took their positions. Slave climbed onto Matt’s lap and pulled aside the string of her bikini, revealing her dripping wet pussy. At his prompting, she slowly brought herself down on his cock which easily slid inside her. Slave showed her first signs of emotion as she moaned and her face blushed as his member went deeper and deeper inside her. She thrust down to go all the way down to his balls before lifting herself up again to begin fucking him. Meanwhile Sally knelt on the floor where Slave was earlier and wrapped her lips around her husband’s balls, her eyes locked on his shaft as it disappeared in and out of Slave’s pussy. As she was instructed, her hand slid down her stomach between her legs and she proceeded to finger herself as Slave’s juices splattered all over her face. Sally didn’t care and if anything she felt herself growing hornier as she felt another woman’s cum rain down on her face as the result of her husband’s cock penetrating her. 

“Of fuck!” Matt grunted, having a hard time keep it in as Slave’s tight pussy squeezed his shaft and his wife’s lovely lips sucked on his balls. He grabbed Slave’s ass and helped lift her up so she could drop down even harder, her ass slapping against Sally’s head in the process. Slave pressed her cleavage against her Master’s chest while quietly begging him to give her his cum. 

“Please cum inside me, Master! Please fill your slave’s pussy with your wonderful cock milk! This slave’s body exists to pleasure you! Please fuck me!” she pleaded. 

It didn’t take long for Matt to do just that. He unleashed his full load into her pussy and prompted Slave to cum herself. Sally’s face quickly became drenched in a combination of Matt and Slave’s cum, her hand dripping with her own love juices as it formed a puddle on the floor. 

When it was done, Sally and Slave proceeded to the final part of their commands. Slave climbed off the lap of a very satisfied Matt and stood next to Sally with her legs spread. Sally quickly scooted over and buried her face between Slave’s legs, her lips wrapping around her cunt and her tongue slithering inside her to lap up as much of Matt’s cum as she could possibly get. Sally moaned loudly and actually climaxed herself as the sweet taste of cum, both Matt’s and Slave’s, flowed down her throat. Matt watched them both with a big smile, his cock already getting hard again as he watched them. 

While they went at it, Matt glanced out the window and saw that the snow storm was finally dying down. 

“Hey! If it keeps going like this I might not have to cancel that poker game I had scheduled for tonight after all!” Matt said gleefully before turning back to his wife and slave. 

“The guys are all expecting to have a turn with Slave but I was planning to surprise them with you as well, Sally. I’m expecting there to be seven or eight of us tonight so it’ll help speed things along if the guys have six holes to fuck instead of just three. I hope you two are in the mood for a gangbang tonight because your mouths, pussies and assholes are no doubt going to get quite the workout.”

Sally removed her head from Slave’s groin just long enough to answer her husband. “Yes, Master. Your wife slave will happily gangbang all your friends. I live to serve.”

“Yes, Master. This slave will happily gangbang all of Master’s friends. This slave exists to serve,” Slave chimed in. 

Satisfied with their responses, Matt picked up his phone again and selected both the Slave and Wife Slave tabs before pressing the button for his next saved command. 

_Make lunch._

Moments later Sally and Slave disappeared into the kitchen together to make lunch, their inner thighs still soaked with cum but both too fixated on making their Master his lunch to notice or care. Matt smiled as he leaned back onto the couch, sighing contently over his wonderful new life. The cost of Slave and Sally’s collar was money well spent! 

**THE END**


End file.
